


DK嫁

by Eray_Mcfassy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eray_Mcfassy/pseuds/Eray_Mcfassy
Summary: 宇智波老师的妻子是他的弟弟。
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

新来的宇智波老师是个池面。  
佐助第五次听到这样的窃窃私语在耳边展开了，他咋舌嘀咕道：“话是这么说没错，但也说太多次了吧？”  
早春正是寒冷去而复返的时候，樱花开在枝头，雨水一过便簌簌落了一地。佐助趴在窗边，头靠在玻璃上漫无目的地发呆。就在这时，一个人闯入了他的视线。  
校园小路上铺满了花色，一双深色的牛津鞋踩过，其上是修长劲瘦的腰腿，笔挺的白衬衫一丝不苟地束进腰带。  
那人状似不经意地抬头，与楼上的人视线交错。  
一头乌黑柔和的长发，一双桃花潋滟的眼睛，一张丰神俊秀的面容，一身潇洒恣意的风骨。  
好一个不似人间的郎君。  
佐助仿佛被烫了一下似的，红着脸转过身留给窗外一个背影。  
宇智波鼬是个池面，毋庸置疑，放眼整个晓附中可与其媲美的寥寥无几。他也曾是附中的学生，在校期间就已是校园神话。如今离校不过五年，就已本硕修业完毕，受聘回校任教。  
真可谓是一表人才。  
可惜已婚。  
是的，今年不过二十二岁出头的宇智波老师是位已婚人士，虽然妻子信息不详，但光看他下班准点回家，每日爱妻便当，以及日常晒出的恩爱就可知两人定是琴瑟和鸣，羡煞旁人。  
“宇智波老师太帅了。”  
回过头来的佐助额角青筋狂跳，忍无可忍：“小樱，井野！你们两个也差不多一点吧！”  
井野的眼中俨然已成桃心，普鲁普鲁地向外发射恋爱光线，“佐助君，他是你哥哥，你是成天都能看到自然以为稀松平常，又怎能理解帅哥对我们有着怎样治愈的作用。”  
“那种作用怎么样都好吧？！”  
井野趴在窗边看着远去的鼬，发出一阵赞叹：“要是能做他老婆就好了。白天看脸，晚上——”  
佐助嚷嚷起来：“喂喂喂！你说什么呢你！好了好了，都散了，散了！”  
“咦，佐助君，你脸好红？”  
“住口！”  
......  
回家部的佐助放学后顺路去了趟超市，还不到大减价的时候，他索性在附近的速食店做了会作业，等到四点半快五点才收拾书包去了食品区。  
战斗力极强的主妇们即将到达战场，他手脚麻利地捡了打折的炸猪排和卷心菜，又拿了一盒生鸡蛋去买单。卷心菜比前天涨了一点价，但又是家里的常备消耗品，佐助边思考着预算边掏出了钱包。  
钱包的透明夹层里是一张双人照，背景是白羽飞鸟与万顷绀蓝，面容肖似的两人默默对视着。这是一张抓拍，没有最完美的光影，没有最绚烂的颜色，但有一丝说不清道不明的意味。  
回到家中的时候玄关摆着一双牛津鞋，厨房里传来响动与豆腐味增汤的香气。父母早年就不在了，兄弟两一直是这样相依为命，直到鼬去上大学。自从哥哥毕业之后两人才时隔五年重新同居，佐助格外珍惜这样的时光。  
“哥哥，我回来了。”  
“佐助，饭已经好了。”  
佐助走向朝他伸出手的鼬，两手相牵，鼬低下头轻轻在他颊边落下一吻。佐助脸有些发烫，但还是鼓起勇气闭上眼仰头回吻在他唇边。事到如今他也仍有些不习惯这样亲密的关系，但只要是哥哥......  
啊，忘了说了，如今两人已经是夫妻的关系。  
正所谓销魂当此际，送上门的幼妻自是不能轻易放过，鼬掐紧了佐助的腰，将他往自己怀里带去，噙了他的唇细细舔吻。  
与相爱之人亲吻总叫人热血沸腾，佐助迷醉在那酥酥麻麻的热意里，连灵魂都为之颤栗。  
“唔、嗯...！”佐助推搡了两下，越吻越急的两人好不容易分开了，他喘息着说：“哥哥，晚饭还没......”  
鼬同样气息不稳，一双桃花眼定定地看向弟弟。  
然后单手解开衬衫的头两颗扣子。  
佐助呆呆地看着他，下意识地咽了口唾沫。哥哥是个美人，这个事实无比清晰地刻印在佐助的意识中。为了美色而沉醉，也算是世人普遍会犯的错误吧。  
只见鼬慢慢勾起嘴角，问：  
“不是说今天要炸猪排吗？”  
佐助：“……？”  
佐助：“哦……”  
他的哥哥就是这样一个有些坏心眼的人。  
佐助无奈地摸了摸红肿的唇，换过衣服，开始在流理台前忙碌起来。鼬作为社畜理所应当地享受着爱妻福利，洗了手悠悠然端着一碟茶点在电视前坐下。  
新闻频道播放着令人昏昏欲睡的时报，厨房里传来水与锅碗碰撞的响动，心爱的弟弟在为自己忙碌张罗晚餐，鼬全身心都沉浸在舒适的环境中，索性放纵自己躺在还没收起来的被炉里，眯眼假寐起来。  
直到佐助将他唤醒。  
饭后洗澡水也正好烧开，鼬被支使去兑入凉水。只见他蹲在浴池边，边搅拌着池水，边摸了摸下巴，笑了。  
佐助浑然不知某人又有了什么主意，收拾完碗筷转入卧室取出换洗衣物，待他推开浴室门的时候却彻底愣住了。  
鼬正赤果地背对着他，站在那里。他的身躯与佐助少年勃发的体格不尽相同，鼬是成年男子，有着成人的宽肩窄腰，亦有着柔韧修长的肌理。当他赤果的展露这一切时，便真实地透露出一股肉欲。  
“哥......哥哥，”佐助也不知自己为什么要结巴，分明这样的景色不是初见了，但舌头总是捋不直的，“你要洗吗，那我先、先出去了......”  
“你不是说要帮我擦背吗？”  
佐助茫然，什么时候说的？  
事情是如何变成后来那样的佐助已经全然不知了，他脑海里一片空白，仅剩余鼬的温言软语与因律动而满溢出来的池水。  
佐助向来是不太放得开的，但鼬有绝对的耐心与温柔将这朵高岭之花捂化。鼬又是狂热的，他对待花瓣的态度近乎残暴，花儿只能颤抖着淌出汁液，鼬享受着佐助的哭腔，享受着他的求饶，而后残忍地宣告这一切并不会结束。这样的欢爱也许是病态的，但兄弟相爱，同性交合，本身就是禁断之事，所以才会有这样的情态。  
佐助并不讨厌，他知道鼬对他的爱有多深沉，多热烈，他像是不长记性的飞鸟，无数次落于蔷薇荆棘之中。就好像鼬也知道，佐助的拒绝只是他小小面子上的遮羞布，嘴上说不要，其实有爽到。  
等到云雨将歇，佐助幡然醒悟自己是被美色迷了眼睛，捶胸顿足发誓自己不会再次上当，可等到熄灯之后照样被鼬一句话糊弄过去，蒙在被窝里吃干抹净。  
佐助也不知道鼬是哪里来的精力，姑且不说早上出门前就已经在厨房忙里偷闲地弄了一次，事后两人一身狼狈，出勤更是差点迟到。回家后更不必说，浴室，卧室，有时甚至书房都不能幸免于难。  
在情热中烧得意识模糊的佐助愤愤地狠狠掐了鼬一把，结果惹来更加粗暴的一轮挺动，腰部传来一阵不妙的酸麻感，他赶紧投降表示自己再也不敢了。  
鼬哼笑一声，接着我行我素。  
佐助快要被他逼疯了，眼泪止不住地从眼角滑落至颊边，好哥哥好老公一通乱叫，只想求体内那个坏东西能够饶他一命。鼬是不可能放过他的，将两人换了个姿势，极有耐心地步步紧逼，直到佐助小声地啜泣起来。  
“没事的，佐助，”鼬的呢喃与月光一般朦胧，“我会换床单的。”  
今天的宇智波家也是充满爱意的一家呢。

————————————————————

鼬有一种让人忍不住360°夸赞他美貌的魔力，我真的克制了，真的。


	2. 不良教师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波鼬是个不良教师

我流鼬佐，真的很（O）我（O）流（C）

班会，佐助正偷偷摸摸地开小差。  
旁桌的注意力全不在他那，应该是说，所有的人都聚精会神地注视着讲台上的讲师。  
绝好的机会。  
他悄悄摁亮了手机，盯着桌面上的那张照片忍不住勾起嘴角。  
两双同样白皙纤瘦但有力的手十指相扣，无名指上朴实无华的银戒昭示着两人非同一般的关系。  
这是一张就算被人看到也会当作是网图一笑而过的照片，所以佐助才敢光明正大地设为屏保。  
但它的实际意义却比七茶匙的蜜要更甜蜜。  
作为吊坠藏于领口内的自己的那枚银戒被体温暖成了一致的温度，三十七度二。  
“咳。”  
佐助被后桌捅了一下，手忙脚乱地抬头，和讲台上微笑的鼬对上了视线。  
“还在班会中哦，课后再用手机吧。”  
佐助在同学善意的哄笑中红着脸把手机收进了课桌。  
银戒的另一个主人加深了笑意，将讲义翻过一页，谁也不知道他的内心是这样的......  
‘妻子太可爱，无心工作怎么办，急，在线等。’  
宇智波鼬，今年二十二岁，国文教师，有一个小小的烦恼——太喜欢自己的弟弟了。  
他的妻子，也是他的弟弟，今年十七岁，正是风华正茂的好年纪，在同龄人中格外突出的清俊容貌，不难想象日后该是如何的山庭月角，姿仪英秀。  
虽然性格不太坦率，但正是这点口不对心使得鼬的恶欲尤其旺盛。不是因为憎恶，而是因为疼爱，所以无比渴望看到他甜美的泣颜，听到他抽噎的撒娇，这样的一切，光是回味就能使鼬发自内心地愉悦。  
佐助的出生，是鼬孤独人生的圆满。  
他比世界上的任何一人都更真切地希望佐助幸福，但他也会想，若这幸福与他无关，他将会如何可耻地嫉恨入骨。*  
是以，鼬极擅长以身作饵，引诱他那单纯的弟弟，看他踏入自己的陷阱，再以爱欲做牢笼，锁住他一生的珍宝。

午间休息时鼬拿出了佐助准备的便当，一打开便受到了众人瞩目。  
“这也太令人嫉妒了……”同事纷纷咬着手帕控诉，“这让我们对自己的便当如何下咽！”  
鼬露出了苦恼却甜蜜的微笑，拿出筷子立刻开动。  
开玩笑，他可没有和别人分享爱妻便当的想法。  
有学生敲门进来提交作业，透过半开的门扉，鼬与佐助对上了视线。鼬笑着冲他招招手，眼见少年光速红了脸，一步分做三步，看似不情愿地挪了进来。  
佐助并不是特意来找鼬的，只是吃完午饭恰好路过，不过他哥向来跟装了雷达一般，但凡佐助踏入他方圆十米之内就能被轻易捕获。  
“不需要避嫌吗？”  
被这样问了的鼬咬着筷子露出了笑容。  
“没办法呢，不补充佐助能量，哥哥我就无法工作了啊。”  
佐助低下头摆弄衬衫衣角，支支吾吾半天，面带绯色地哦了一声。  
两人相隔不远不近的距离对坐，佐助看着鼬的膝头，不时抬眼偷瞄安静进食的鼬。鼬的吃相向来文雅，从容不迫的样子相当赏心悦目，佐助忍不住有些小得意，因为哥哥似乎非常享受他的便当的样子。  
鼬自然不会错看可爱弟弟的任何一点细微表情，他不动声色地挪动了椅子，使两人的距离缩短至促膝之间。  
佐助的脸更红了，但对于鼬伸过来的手却没有拒绝，在他人目所不及之处十分坚定地与之交握。  
“不知道是不是我的错觉，”同室的一位教师发出了这样的感想，“那边的气氛一般人根本无法介入啊！”

佐助最近正面临考试周的压力，奋发学习。他的桌上摆着鼬给他泡好的红茶和仙贝，书本摊开笔记预备，一切都是最好的状态，要说有什么东西特别影响他的复习，那应该就是……  
“哥哥！差不多一点！”佐助忍无可忍，把鼬的手从衣服里抽出来，大声道：“我们要约法三章！”  
鼬面色平静地问：“怎么了吗？”  
你还有脸问怎么了，佐助十分崩溃：“到考试结束之前，那种事，绝对禁止！”  
正如之前所提到过的，两人在色色的事情上有着相当频繁的次数，这已经影响到了佐助的复习计划。  
鼬一怔，垂眼道：“这样啊……抱歉呢佐助，做了让你为难的事。”  
噫？居然轻而易举地答应了，这让佐助反倒有些不好意思：“倒不是……总之，我是为了学习。”  
鼬无奈地笑笑，问：“那么，一个简单的拥抱总可以吧？”  
这种时候再说不行未免太过不近人情，这么想着的佐助坦率地答应了。  
哥哥的拥抱从以前开始就是令人心安的，随着时光流逝更增添了属于男性的荷尔蒙气息。  
只不过不知道为什么，佐助觉得从刚才开始好像就很热的样子。  
鼬的手只是单纯的在他的背上轻轻抚慰，却有一小股酥酥麻麻的痒意从心中升起……  
等等！我在想什么？！佐助摇摇头，想赶紧把这不合时宜的念头甩出去，就听到鼬温柔地低声问道：“那，可以稍微吻一下吗？”  
哥哥太犯规了。  
这样磁性低沉的声音请求，应该没有人能够拒绝吧？  
佐助双颊烫极了，他听见自己说：“只是轻、轻轻的话……”  
吻确实是轻轻的，但被碰到的每一个地方都滚烫滚烫的，脑袋也像浸入了热水，蒸腾起麻酥酥的痒意，让人根本无法思考。  
是鼬主动结束了这个吻，他轻声说：“回忆起第一次吻你的时候的事情了呢。”  
佐助对失去鼬的吻感到了失落。  
他支支吾吾了一会，最终没有克制住内心的渴望。  
于是他做了同那时一样的事情，他主动攀上了鼬的肩，吻上了他的唇，伸出舌与鼬的相缠。  
有什么变得不大对劲，但佐助已经无暇思考了，他两腿磨蹭着希望能够缓解一下无法克制的欲望，但终归是徒劳。  
两人恋恋不舍地分开，察觉到了佐助状态的鼬露出了微笑，问：“不是说不做那个吗？”  
在哥哥面前习惯了撒娇的弟弟有些委屈地道：“我好像变得有点奇怪了……”  
“难道是，不做爱的话就欲罢不能了之类的？”  
诶？  
佐助茫然地看着鼬，看着他从口袋里掏出了一瓶没有标签的小糖丸。  
“真厉害啊，媚药原来是真的有效的。”鼬笑得别有深意，佐助瞬间清醒，想到了刚才鼬送来的红茶。  
“难道？！”  
“原本是科学部没收来的东西，想看看可爱的弟弟更可爱的样子，结果谁知道被禁止做爱了……”鼬露出了真情实感遗憾的神情，佐助的脸红透了。  
这个……不良教师！  
“那么，要怎么办才好呢？继续复习考试吗？”鼬看似体贴地问。  
“做……”  
鼬凑近了一些，温柔地道：“说清楚一些。”  
佐助羞耻到了极限，可体内的骚动也不是说忍耐就能过去的程度了。他忍了两秒，也许是三秒，终于忍无可忍……  
“哥哥，请和我，做爱。”  
真是好孩子呢，鼬欣赏着佐助主动褪下睡衣跨坐到自己身上来的美景，对他予以了作为丈夫最高的赞赏。  
“啊啊——！哥哥，不要一下子……太敏感了……”  
一被进去就马上要去了的情况可是从没有过的，后穴里的淫滑汁水被挤了出来，鼬温柔地说着“还不够哦”一边从口袋里掏出了另外一样东西。  
那是一个形状朴素，颜色粉嫩，寓意邪恶，学名跳蛋的东西。  
“是和媚药一起没收上来的，还是全新的呢。”  
“什么……？”  
鼬退了出来，被打开开关后发出滋滋震动声的跳蛋被抵在了艳粉色的穴口上，与溢出的汁液相触发出了啾啾的声音。  
“嗯啊——！”跳蛋被用力推进了穴内，直被顶在了那一点上，开到了最大。  
佐助瞬间就射了出来，可怜兮兮的说着不要，却只能为高潮的余韵颤抖。跳蛋被拿了出来，鼬问：  
“已经够了吗？”  
太残忍了，这个人。佐助泪眼迷朦，全身心都在叫嚣着渴望，他投身于男人的怀中，主动让那与本人长相不符的坚巨肉刃与自己的秘处相亲。  
他已经忍耐不下去了。  
“哥哥，我、我……好想要……”  
可仿佛是在玩弄这朵湿润多汁的娇花，肉棒只是磨蹭着并不进去。  
“要什么？”  
佐助快要疯掉了。  
“想要插进来……想要你的肉棒，嗯，插进来……”  
明知道现在的自己有多敏感，只是插入就会高潮，他还是这样请求了鼬。  
佐助如愿以偿了。  
好大，真的好大，但是好舒服。最开始禁止做爱的是他，现在坐在哥哥身上拼命扭腰的也是他，因为药的缘故，里面变得十分的敏感。  
“太舒服了……受不了了……哥哥……”  
佐助喘息着倚靠在鼬身上，说道：“不行了，哥哥……动不了了……”  
向来疼爱弟弟的鼬叹了口气，“真是没办法呢，那就让哥哥来动吧。”  
佐助被摆成了趴在茶几上，腰被压低，臀部抬高的姿势，紧接着——  
“呀啊！怎么会……！”  
原来是鼬将跳蛋推进了佐助的体内。  
这枚小东西在肚子里面震动着，抽搐着，当佐助意识到鼬想做的事时他带着一丝哭腔喊道：  
“现在不能……把肉棒……啊啊！”  
明明不想叫出来，却控制不住发出更多可爱的声音，这样的佐助被这样色情的做爱方式逼迫到了极限。  
肉刃与提高了数倍敏感度的肠肉粘腻地摩擦，几乎是高潮一般的快感持续地侵蚀着他。  
佐助从前根本就不知道还能变得这样舒服。  
“好过分，哥哥……都是你的错，我……变成只知道做爱的……”  
“讨厌？那停下来？”  
“不要……请让我变成更加无可救药的坏孩子吧……”

今天的宇智波家也是充满爱意的一家呢！

后日谈

地板很硬，膝盖很痛，不如说，浑身都在泛疼。佐助一边揉着腰一边嘀咕：“结果还是没能复习成功。”  
鼬：“学习而已，我来教你吧。”  
哥哥可是远近闻名的天才，佐助为此感到兴奋：“真的！？”  
“但是……”  
“但是？”  
“下次就来做这个吧。”  
递来的本子上面是绝对会被马赛克掉的内容。  
“才不会做呢，你这个无良教师！”  
——————  
看了太太们翻译的鼬佐，开个日系车，嘿嘿！

*引用南康白起《等你到三十五岁》，资源网络


End file.
